


Home

by thelittlewritergirl (librocubucularist)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Threesome, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!benny, alpha!cas, mpreg!Dean, multiples pregnancy, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librocubucularist/pseuds/thelittlewritergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can hardly sleep anymore. It’s not that he’s not tired, it’s just hard to find a comfortable position when you’re in the third trimester much less the third trimester with TRIPLETS. It never fails that at least ONE of babies is active and moving when he finally is able to maneuver his heavy body into some position where his back and hips aren’t screaming at him and he thinks he can finally drop off to get some rest. Inevitably someone will stick a foot in his ribs or punch his kidney. So, even though all the books say that laying on your back is bad for the babies, Benny just can’t seem to wake the blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O threesome with mpreg. No like? No read.

Dean can hardly sleep anymore. It’s not that he’s not tired, it’s just hard to find a comfortable position when you’re in the third trimester much less the third trimester with TRIPLETS. It never fails that at least ONE of babies is active and moving when he finally is able to maneuver his heavy body into some position where his back and hips aren’t screaming at him and he thinks he can finally drop off to get some rest. Inevitably someone will stick a foot in his ribs or punch his kidney. So, even though all the books say that laying on your back is bad for the babies, Benny just can’t seem to wake the blonde.

The mound (mountain, really) of Dean’s stomach rises high into the air and his legs are dangling halfway off the plush bed. One of his arms is thrown high above his blonde head, the other limply cradling the expanse of his ever growing belly. Benny leans in the doorway of their bedroom, hands deep in his pockets, and just gazes at his mate. Dean’s freckled face is soft in sleep, his plump lips slightly parted as he breathes heavily from the weight of his children who are undoubtedly pressing up into Omega’s lungs. A soft smile pulls up the ginger Alpha’s face and his blue eyes track across the blonde’s body. A tight feeling in his chest uncoils and spreads heat through the his powerful limbs, expanding his chest, thrumming through his blood. Omega. Mate. Pups. Safe safe safe. Mine. His Alpha instincts start building, traveling low down to his pants and he feels his cock twitch.

Soft smile turning to a lustful grin, Benny makes to push off the doorframe and wake his mate with possessive licks to his exposed neck. Those veins are just SCREAMING to be sucked at and claimed. But as his Alpha side starts to take over his heightened awareness snaps his attention to some tiny movement. Ice blue eyes stare, unblinkingly trying to work out what he just saw. His breath hitches in his chest as the movement is repeated. A tiny knee or foot is making it’s way down the side of the swollen belly. And suddenly there’s visible movement across the entire mound. Little elbows and toes letting the world know that there is life in there.

The arousal the larger man felt ramps up, but he can’t seem to move his feet. Mesmerized by the movement in his mates belly he doesn’t sense the approaching footsteps of another Alpha.

"Hey. What’s going on?"

Benny jumps slightly and quickly presses a thick finger to his lips, signaling for the smaller Alpha to keep quiet.

"Our boy seems to have dropped off," he whispers softly. He jerks a thumb over his shoulder at the still quivering belly of their mate. "Take a gander at this."

The smaller Alpha peers around his Alpha mate at the blonde. Deep blue eyes widen as he takes in the prone figure and he pulls in a sharp breath. Turning his wondering gaze up to the face of his chuckling mate he says in awe, “Those are our pups. They’re…really in there. We’re gonna be dads.”

The wonder in his face and the awe in his voice strikes a cord in the Cajun man’s heart and he all but melts. He brings his large hand up to cup the back of his mates neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Wide, blue eyes close in bliss as tan hands slide up Benny’s broad chest and curl into his shirt, drawing their bodies closer.

Breaking apart, they touch foreheads and breathe the same air. Heat mellowed in their veins they take in eachother’s scent. “Cas, we’re gonna be dads. Can you believe it?” Benny chuckles softly. The brunette smiles beatifically as he angles his head so that he can take in the sight of their other mate’s still visibly moving belly. “Yeah,” he breathes. “We did that. Ours.”

" ‘m awake. What are you two whispering about." Green eyes slit open as the Omega rubs a hand down his sleep dazed face and attempts to prop himself up on an elbow.

Cas releases his mates shirt and they break apart when they hear the deep voice of their Omega. “Sorry, sugar. Did we wake you?” Benny soothes. The blonde finally gives up trying to sit up with a huff and rubs a hand up and down his swollen belly. “Nah. The pups are practicing their gymnastics. Could you guys get over here and give a pregnant guy a hand?”

Cas jumps forward making it to the bed before Benny and slides a strong arm under Dean’s right arm while the ginger Alpha perches on the blonde’s left and lifts him up with a kiss to the jaw. Dean hums at the attention and simultaneously leans in to Benny’s nuzzles while drawing in Cas for a sloppy kiss. Their combined scents and body heat make the heavily pregnant Omega pliant and slick starts leaking out of his hole before he draws back with a grunt of pain.

"Are you ok, Dean?" Cas’s hands flutter over his mate at his pained expression. Dean rubs circles on the top of his belly that is so massive it completely covers his thighs. "Ya," he says breathlessly. "They’re just so ACTIVE right now I—"breaking off with another grunt, the blonde leans back into Benny’s broad chest in an attempt to give his tumbling belly more space.

"Anything we can do, chere?" Benny breathes into the Omega’s hair as he leans back a little, still supporting Dean but trying to get him comfortable. Cas runs possessive hands up his mate’s mound, rucking up his shirt to reveal the freckled flesh. "Hey now, babies," he breathes into the warm skin before pressing his lips to it. "Give your dada a break. We know you’re in there but it’s nap time. Shhhh." The brunette places soft kisses all over the swell of his mate’s belly gently speaking to his pups while Benny rubs calloused fingers lightly up and down the sides of the protrusion, soothing his offspring.

Green eyes close in contentment as Dean’s head drops back onto his Alpha’s shoulder, burying his nose in the pulsepoint where he always says the Alpha scent is the strongest. Languidly running his fingers through Cas’s hair as the Alpha continues to kiss and talk to his mound, the freckled Omega starts to drift off with a hum.

"I think we got it," Benny rumbles to his Alpha mate. Cas kisses the bump where a little foot has planted itself and smiles up at the ginger man. "C’mon, let’s get him situated."

Sliding back into the middle of the huge bed, Benny drags the limp form of his heavily pregnant mate against his chest. Cas crawls up towards them, keeping eye contact with his awake mate. He hums deep in his chest as he drags his hands up bothe their sides, cupping the massive swell of the now quite belly between the two Alphas bodies.

Leaning in for a wet kiss, Cas drags his tongue through the velvet of Benny’s mouth before pulling back and nuzzling at his Omega’s claim bites. Dean whines softly in his sleep at the stimulation and his hips twitch up. “Shhh, it’s ok,” Cas whispers softly. “Sleep.” The brunette kisses the freckled man’s eyelids and nose before laying down beside him, hand still possessive on the side of the swell between them all.

"Sleep sounds just about right," the larger Alpha states and positions his sleeping mate on his side, spooning him, before placing a massive hand on top of Cas’s. "Sleep well, chere. Night, sugar." They all drift of cradling the pups between them, safe. Home.


End file.
